Sophomores: Chapter 2: Keagan A Plus
by Blindknyttstories
Summary: Hey guys welcome back to Sophomores! The first chapter got some pretty response so i decided to go ahead and make chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy and see you in chapter 3


! August 29th, 2nd day of school. Ah damn it! these are the words that Keagan thought as he looked at his grade How can i geta B+? My parents are going to kill me when they find out i didn t study hard enough! Keagan leta huge sigh as the bell rang. Keagan packed his things up and headed to his 2nd arrived in Spanish he was surprised to see Leighann their, caught up in her book thatlooked to be a book with tips on guys. Keagan sighed as he tried to work up the courage to talk to her. Hey Leighann i didn t see you in here yesterday, did you just join Keagan asked as hepulled out a seat beside her. Yeah i was just added to the role,originally i was put into English but they had to move me due to some scheduling conflicts. She said while placing her bookmark into her book Yeah well with fall almost here the town is hosting a fall festival to celebrate, and i was wondering if you wanted to go with me he said as he was grabbing his books from his bag. Sure! I love to go, i m sure Suzie would love to go to! Thanks for the invite Keagan! She said with a big smile. Oh yeah i m sure it be fun, the three of us Keagan sighedwith a sadden tone in his voice. The rest of class went by fine for Keagan but the thought thathe couldn t go with Leighann alone was tugging at his the bell rang to report to lunchKeagan packed his things up and decided to consult his good friend Jill about this. Jill was theone with all the info, she knew who was dating who and was also considered one of the bestfemale boxers in the Keagan headed downstairs he was relived to see Jill hangingout near the water fountain. Hey Jill mind if i talk to you about something? Keagan said as hecame up to Jill. Sure, whats up man? She said as she was filling up her water bottle. I havebeen having problems with a certain girl and i was wondering if you would give me some adviceto talk to her As Keagan said as he was helping Jill hold her things. Well i m assuming this girlis Leighann since thats the only girl you ever really talk about so yeah i can. She said puttingher water bottle back inside her bag. Ok thanks, if it makes any difference i asked her out to thefall festival but she thought as a group because she said that Suzie can come to He said as he sighed. Well what you can do- She was suddenly cut off from the screaming of girls in thelobby. When Keagan and Jill looked they found out their was so much screaming, it was thanks to the schools all star quarterback Samuel Deyton. Samuel was considered was of the bestlooking teens in the school and also was one of the most athletic as he had earned a startingspot on the Varsity Football team his starting year. Worst for Keagan, Sam was his brother,inwhich Keagan despised. Hey Keagan hows my younger bro doing? Still getting the A s andgirls? Sam said as he walked up to Keagan. Yes i keep getting A s, and i m working on gettinga girlfriend. Keagan said as he tried to walk away. Hey bro theirs no use in trying, you get theA s and i get the girls. Theirs a reason i was born first get that through your head dude Sam said as he smirked and walked away. F*** you Sam. Keagan said as he walked away leavingJill their concerned for him. As Keagan walked into the lunchroom he saw Suzie sitting at thetable way more cheerful than yesterday, so he decided to go and sit with her. Hey Suzie youmore cheerful than yesterday Keagan said setting his bags down. I finally got the whole Jacobthing off my chest all i had to do was tell Michael and now i feel much better than yesterday. Suzie said as she stuffed a apple into her mouth. Thats good, my day could be much better except, I got a B+, i can t talk to Leighann without losing my cool, and my damn brother is gettingin my way Keagan said as he slammed his fists down on the table. Yeah Sam is kinda a dick, but hey just keep you cool when talking to my sis and your be fine. She said finishing up her food. Yeah well i invited her to the Fall Festival and she said yes but she thought i meant as agroup so she also said she would invite you to He said looking down at the table. Hey don tworry dude i ll just go to the bathroom or something and i ll let you to be alone. She said gettingup to throw her tray away And just remember the worst thing she can is no She said as shewent to give her tray to the front counter and leave. Right Keagan sighed under his breath and headed on to third block. When Keagan made in to his 3rd and least favorite class in Music he went and sat by himself in the corner just wanting to be alone for the rest of the day. Just dowhat Suzie said just ask her out whenever we get alone, worst thing she can say is no and iknow she s nice enough to say it privately to me Keagan thought on these words and he gotout his music sheet and began practicing. When the 3rd class ended Keagan decided for thefirst time in his life to skip class and just head on was way to tired and had to much onhis mind to deal with Physical Education. 


End file.
